


失意玫瑰

by TokyoIsHot (sj503841764)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sj503841764/pseuds/TokyoIsHot
Summary: 一个关于告白和失恋的故事。BGM：[Vaka] - Sigur Rós
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 19





	失意玫瑰

三月的毕业仪式上，月岛向菅原告白了。

其实该是个好日子的。但是那天学校里的樱花还没开，因为今年格外冷些，棕色的枝条上只有圆滚滚的花苞，四处舒展开，光秃秃的，遮掩住泛黄的教学楼上的剥落的墙皮。因为那天本该有死去的落樱让伤感更完整，月岛萤也本该与往日没有区别。他本该笔直站在人群外围，定定看着身边步履匆匆的人群。透过清晰、干燥的空气，看向那些聚在一起、有说有笑、眼圈通红的毕业生们。他们喧闹着，有些烦人的声音围绕在月岛的耳朵边。月岛确信两年后的自己绝不可能在人群前抽噎着哭出来。绝不可能是他们中的一员。

不过是要各奔东西而已。

整件事本来就要像他期待的那样过去了，直到山口气势汹汹地走了过来，强硬地推着他的后背，也让他加入了别离的人群。被推着的时候，他在心里想：山口这家伙真是气场越来越强了。他没什么办法拒绝这样的山口，半推半就地和他一起去了。本不想卷入这种奇异的伤感的。他低着头说完自己的感谢。虽然他的感谢是真心的，但总有人起哄：月岛语气再真诚一点，期间还被旁边几位前辈狠狠揉了头。接着，月岛逃一般地退回了人群的边缘。

在边缘，他看向还在人群里的菅原。

那位同样毕业了的前辈正在和身边的同学说话。他时不时大笑出声，脖子上围着一条围巾，蓬松的银灰色的头发随着话语摇晃。菅原前辈的皮肤本来就很白，如今在春季雪白的阳光下摇晃着，简直白得好像树脂和瓷片。

怎么形容呢？阳光很刺眼，对方离自己不远，月岛却看不清他的相貌了。好像虚焦了的画像。

在他兀自感叹时，对方已经发现了他的目光，向他走了过来，向他摇了摇手掌：

“月岛，这种时候就不要一个人站着啦！”

“……好。”

他这样回答，眼睛不自觉搜索起山口的下落。穿过人群，他看到山口正在和大地前辈、缘下前辈说话。

菅原顺着他的目光看去：“山口现在真是越来越有自信啦。”

“是啊。”

“真让人开心啊！”

月岛点了点头，菅原也说出了他的想法。接着，他们一起看向球队成员们分布的区域，没再说话。穿过人群的左前方，西谷正跳起来狠狠抱着东峰；而旁边的田中正在清水面前深深鞠躬；怪人组合围着他们左跳右蹿，像两只树上的猴子；木下也加入了山口他们的话题；而谷地正站在后面，等着清水转身。球队成员中，最奇怪的也许是月岛和菅原他们两人——因为他们直直地站在边缘看着所有人，却一言不发。

月岛不知不觉地开口：“菅原学长，我……”

“月岛，我有……”

两个人的声音同时响了起来，又同时落下。菅原有些吃惊又有些好笑，转过身看着他，说：“你先说吧！”

月岛看向对方，一阵无言，原本要从喉咙里流出的话被中途截断了，却有些说不出口了。但是，既然已经开口了……

他扭过头，看向行人的耳鬓、弯曲的樱枝、天际的薄云，刻意没看对方写满好奇的脸。他发出这辈子最平静、最冷淡的声音：

“菅原学长，我喜欢你。”

冷淡得好像路人经过时，随手抛下的喁喁细语。说完后，月岛抬起头，把视野完全交给了天空。其实本该有胆量直面对方的，但他还没有准备好。

“诶？”

云采迅速流逝。月岛鼓起勇气低下头，看着对方骨骼柔和的脸庞，一脸笑眯眯：“刚刚我开玩笑的啦。”

笑得好像只是做了个恶作剧一样。

“不不不，月岛，你……你刚刚是在告白吗？”

他几乎就要摇头否认了，可最后却只是僵硬地盯着对方诘襟下的衬衫领，一个字都没说出来。菅原看着，抓了抓头发，说：“我……”然而只说了一个字，也无法继续了。

他们就这么沉默地僵持着，谁也不看对方。

在气氛向更加诡异的方向倾斜之前，月岛先一步放弃了。他说：“是啊，我在告白。”

语气中饱含无奈和不敢置信，好像刚刚告白的人是占据了他身体的幽灵，而不是他自己。说了一句后，剩下的话也都能说出口了，话匣打开后就关不上了。他说：“嘛，不用回复我也不用答应我啦。已经是毕业了的高三生、即将离开宫城县去大学里冒险，怎么能和原来学校里的后辈谈恋爱呢。我只是随便一说，你也只要随便一听就好了……”

菅原看着他，半天没说话。也许是被吓到了——毕竟他和菅原前辈，都是男性。哪个异性恋男性都会在自己被同性告白的时候吓一跳吧。然而事已至此，月岛索性放飞了自我。本来他就是个总惹人不快的家伙，在这种即将天各一方的时刻，再让对方严重不适一下也没无所谓了。

“啊，那个月岛，你知道吗……”菅原缓缓开口，内容却很奇怪：“其实你说话的声音挺好听的。一直有这种感觉。怎么形容呢？……嗯，就好像在阳光下融化的雪水。‘石渠流雪水，金子耀霜橘’，这种感觉……话说月岛啊，你该不会是和日向他们打赌输了就跑来对我恶作剧吧？不对……月岛的话也不会乖乖去做这种事吧……诶，真是奇怪啊……”

菅原浑身僵硬，胡言乱语着古诗和俳句；月岛无言地看着他，感觉他把一切都搞砸了。他听不下去对方的慌张了，直接打断了对方，然后硬生生地说道：“你就当是恶作剧吧，这种事情怎么样都好啊，请不要为此感到困扰。菅原学长先和其他人说话吧，我先走了。”

说罢，他转过身，打算离开。

“诶？！不要说走就走啦！喜欢什么的，你刚刚是认真的吧……”

菅原的声音戛然而止，月岛看到泽村、东峰和怪人组合正向他们走过来。

“喜欢？月岛喜欢什么吗？”日向大睁着圆溜溜的眼睛。

“喜欢恐龙啦，恐龙，我不是要去东京上学嘛，刚刚说要给月岛带古生物博物馆的纪念品呢。但是月岛说他现在就要走，我才用恐龙阻止他呢。”菅原很快就编造出了一个逻辑自洽的谎言，为了维护他。

“什么！竟然让菅原前辈帮忙带纪念品！可恶，月岛好狡猾，我也想要！”

“我也想要！”

“我也想要！”

聒噪的声音接连传来，月岛戴上了耳机，向他们欠了欠身，打算告别然后回家。他没招呼山口，山口还有他自己的事情要做。

“月岛——”菅原看着他，眼神有点责备，语气有点失落。

“之后再说这个话题吧，我先走了，菅原前辈。我先走了。”他重复了几遍，坚决地扭过头去。出了校门，走上回家的路，月岛才想着关于刚刚告白过程中的一切，在心里抱怨起自己。

这一切究竟是怎么回事啊。

他将耳机里的音乐换成了Sigur Rós的Starálfur。其实刚刚菅原说谎的样子，也是月岛喜欢菅原的理由之一。他没办法不去喜欢一个聪明的、狡黠的、孩子气的人。但同样，那些也是会让月岛感到些许寂寞和不安的理由。

不安归不安，月岛却没真正想过与菅原达成恋爱关系的事情。挑这种时机告白本来就是逃避的行为吧？月岛更加认同这次告白是对自己的祝福，对自己长久以来喜欢的心情的交代。月岛这样定义这份暗恋：这是青春期时难以避免的荷尔蒙吸引。在这一年的社团生活中，他因对方对自己的疼爱和照顾而感到心动；等他们分开几个月后，这种喜欢的感觉就会消失得一干二净。

关于确认自己心情的那一刻，月岛认为是冬天时，他看到菅原冻得发红的耳朵和脸。那天很冷，张嘴呼吸还会呵出白气；阳光浅薄，白雪盖满了花坛；水泥地面冻得很硬，在上面走路时会发出哒哒的脆响。他在去社团活动的半路上碰见了菅原，两个人自然地同行了。他们聊天，接着，菅原向他推荐了歌曲。那首歌叫<love in december>，菅原说他一定会喜欢。月岛不置可否，尽管如此，他和菅原还是一人戴了一只耳机，在路上播放起这首注定将让月岛感到难过的歌曲。

音乐响起时，飘逸的女声伴随着他们不急不缓的步行，在一边一只的耳机里流动。他扭头就能看见菅原冻得通红的耳朵和脸。

菅原的脸上正浮现出一种奇异的伤感；那一刻浅金色的冬日阳光汹涌地涌入走廊，穿过外伸的屋檐涂抹在他银灰色的头发上，闪闪发亮。他脸上带着那副奇异的伤感表情，跟着耳机中的歌声一起哼唱：

_不要担心，我就在你身边。_

歌声伴随着光线一起流进月岛萤的心里。他由此知道，自己确实喜欢着菅原孝支。晚上回家后，他查到那首歌是一个瑞典组合唱的。等到自己也开始循环播放时，他才后知后觉地发现，那天也是十二月的一天。

十二月的爱苦闷、又难以纾解。爱被他藏在心中，就好像灌入土地的雪水。它并非消失不见，而是在深处埋藏起来。繁重的排球部训练、对春高的战术思考、快要来临的期末考试好像让他完全忘记了喜欢这种感情。只有当灯光熄灭时，他又会抵不住诱惑地播放起那首歌，好似自己冰冷的心再也不会感到伤感。

持续三个月的暗恋，会在今天结束。

等待着菅原的拒绝就好，他有觉悟。莫名其妙的恋心并不利于身心健康——还是早点死心比较好吧。没有什么害怕或是遗憾的余地，只要菅原拒绝了他，他就能顺势杀死在心中翻飞的蝴蝶。被喜欢的人杀死是它最好的葬礼。

到家后，月岛拿出手机看到菅原发来了消息。

鼓起勇气点开花了他五秒钟的时间。

**[抱歉，月岛……我真的很在意，但是又不太敢打电话，只好发消息了。今天，你说的喜欢我是认真的吗？]**

菅原的头像是一团粉色毛线乱七八糟织成的花朵。上条消息还是一个星期前，菅原对他发的“晚安”。月岛不是没有想过两人的日常会彻底改变。他打了几句话又删掉，过了将近十分钟后才回复：

**[是认真的。菅原学长并不需要特别在意。我说出来，并非有所渴求，也不期待什么回应。菅原学长只要把它看做我的日常语言就好了，就和其他话语一样。希望你不会感到困扰。不如说，只要拒绝我就好了，不用顾及我的心情的。]**

过了一会儿，菅原的回复发了过来。

**[啊……月岛啊。抱歉，虽然这种时候说这个很KY，但我还是要说——月岛大学大概会学理论物理、分析哲学什么的吧？真的很冷静呢。]**

**[……不会。菅原学长才是，不会因为被男性告白这种事困扰吗？亏你还能正常地和我聊天。]**

**[啊，因为完全没有真实感呢……]**

月岛有些挫败。

**[月岛大概是从什么时候开始喜欢我的？抱歉，有点好奇。]**

**[大概刚进排球部不久吧。]**

**[啊好早……那我在此期间，有没有做过什么会让你困扰的事啊……]**

**[其实这句话应该由我反过来问你。我有让你困扰吗？]**

**[困扰倒不会，不过会觉得“这家伙真是个不可爱的小鬼”，哈哈]**

**[……那还真是对不起了]**

**[开玩笑啦，你还是很可爱的！]**

一开始，是他和影山、日向的关系都很差劲的时候。很讨厌打影山的传球，也不愿意和他们合作。其他前辈都格外注意那对怪人组合，只有菅原前辈一直照顾着他。说起来很幼稚，被某人关心的感觉真的很好——月岛从不承认这一点。入部近一个多月里，他扣菅原的球远多于影山，菅原也一直体贴着任性的他。

他不想和影山进行任何有效交流，而是把自己的不忿和思考都转变成了对对方的嘲弄，亦或者一个人生闷气。直到菅原来找他。菅原说话的语调总让人如沐春风，他不知不觉就开始倾诉：他的思考、他的意图、他对独断专行的影山的不快、他对单细胞小矮子的不适——还有一点点，只有一点点，在日向面前的劣等感。他知道那时的自己并不孤独，但也许那时他也很孤独。人类不就是那样吗？无论已经拥有了什么都还会依旧感到孤独。

菅原对他提出的建议、关心照顾的话语，早已被他任性地抛在了脑后；现在回忆，只能回忆起他挥舞手臂时的动作，拍他肩膀时的笑容。可月岛喜欢这样，喜欢他像哄小孩子那样和他说话。他知道男人喜欢男人这件事，在大众中是异常的。早在初二他就知道了。但月岛认为这样的他，反而是更完全的人类，因为他知道自己究竟喜欢什么、不喜欢什么；他从不随波逐流，从不被别人那些无聊的意识形态所干涉。这就是他，他生来就是任性妄为的乖张小孩。也许正因如此，他才会喜欢上菅原。

**[说起来，我以前还没有被别人告白过呢。亲身体验一下，啊，果然很厉害啊！]**

**[厉害ww这是什么日向风格的形容词啊]**

**[和想象的不太一样呢，总觉得恋爱是热烈的、撕裂的、毁灭一般的，但是由月岛说出来完全就不是这样的呢。原来，恋爱也有很多种啊……]**

**[……难道菅原学长以前没有喜欢过别人吗？]**

**[喜欢过，还写情书了呢！写得超感人ww]**

**[成了吗？]**

**[嗯……不能说成没成吧。只是突然就对恋爱没兴趣啦。]**

**[这样啊……]**

**[啊对了，还有一件事要问你。今天本来要在那时候问的，结果你就突然告白了]**

**[请不要再提了……有什么事吗？]**

**[我这有一张多余的演唱会的票，是我本命歌手的，就在后天晚上。本来我已经买好票了，结果前几天又抽奖中了一张，现在就多出来了一张。要不要一起？]**

啊。

**[为什么邀请我？]**

**[毕竟她的音乐并不是人人能接受的那种嘛……总感觉叫大地或者旭一起去怪怪的，怕吓到他们。毕竟月岛也会听很地下、很小众的音乐，所以没问题的吧！如果白白浪费了那张票总觉得很浪费啊。而且一个人去看演出真的超级寂寞的。]**

月岛萤不熟悉这个歌手，只知道菅原好像非常喜欢她。但是菅原很少向他推荐她的音乐，原因不明。菅原总推荐些他听了就会喜欢的音乐。月岛心想如果是他的话，就更愿意买下喜欢乐队的演出DVD，在家里自己一个人看。

**[菅原前辈，其实你是很容易怕寂寞的类型吧。]**

**[嗯，是呀，一个人去LIVEHOUSE玩会寂寞死的。所以拜托啦！！！]**

月岛努力地思考起后天晚上自己究竟有没有空，随即又扪心自问：明明都到这种时候了，为什么还要想这种事——面对喜欢的人的邀请，同意一起去不是理所当然的吗？还有什么值得他思考的余地呢？

可能原因也正是如此——菅原对他的态度太自然了。难道他就不值得菅原投入一丝踌躇、一丝心动吗？这个人总是这样。明明在同一个世界中，却只有月岛一个人兀自沉浸在烦恼中。有些气恼，有些不甘。

可这种自然的态度，不正是他想要的吗？

**[那天我没事，可以一起去的。]**

**[耶！！！谢谢你月岛帮大忙了！！！]**

**[车费和饮料也由前辈请客好了。]**

**[那是必须的啦~和前辈出去玩怎么能让后辈花钱呢]**

**[好的。对了菅原前辈，你有听过múm吗？一支冰岛的乐队，我推荐Green Grass of Tunnel那首，女声，很美好。我觉得你一定会喜欢。]**

**[噗wwww又是冰岛，月岛你是冰岛控吗！]**

**[完全是。]**

排球之外的话题是从音乐开始的。

那时，月岛正拿出播放器切换歌曲，而菅原好奇地凑过来，接着指着他播放器上的专辑封面说：“啊，我也超喜欢她！你喜欢她吗？”

那时月岛正在听比约克，一位来自冰岛的女歌手。

他回答：“嗯，经常听。”语调上扬。

得到一个同好的喜悦与共鸣呼啸而至，月岛自然地高兴起来，因为并不是随便拉来一个高中生就知道她的名字。月岛幸运地得到了一个独立音乐同好，而这位同好和他不仅在同一个学校，甚至在同一个社团、同一支队伍里。他们的话题从此开始。事实上，菅原喜欢声嘶力竭唱歌的女人，他钟爱比约克、户川纯、大森靖子、椎名林檎……而月岛钟爱北欧独立音乐，尤其是冰岛。也许他们很幸运也说不定，明明喜欢的风格差异巨大，最后却因为某一个共同喜欢的歌手结缘。

他们开始给对方推荐音乐。那些歌曲是他们生活的暗线，代表他们对对方的了解。不仅仅是音乐，还有电影、小说和电视剧。后来，月岛会陪菅原去电影院看蜷川实花，菅原也会陪他看是枝裕和。菅原会把他推荐的音乐认真听完，第二天和他交流听后感。那些电影、那些乐声也成了月岛恋情的一部分，导致第二次欣赏那些作品时便没办法不想起对方。

就像他们都不喜欢《关于莉莉周的一切》，却一起喜欢那部电影里的歌曲。那天从电影院走出来时天已经黑了，他们走近路口，打算在那里分别。告别时，他看到稍微走在后面一点的菅原被路灯映照的轮廓。他的颌骨圆润柔和，嘴唇很薄，在秋季的晚风里翕动。月岛会心跳加速，接着会想起刚看的电影中，女歌手在歌的最后唱道：

靠近你的嘴唇。还有一毫米，就要饱和。

菅原怎么会不明白呢？

他们之间的话题乱七八糟地进行了下去，不频繁，菅原有一搭没一搭地和他聊天，他也有一搭没一搭地回复，直到睡前。躺在床上时，月岛看着散发着淡淡荧光的手机屏幕，上边菅原发来的最后一条消息：

**[晚安！早点睡哦月岛小朋友~]**

喂。我可不是小朋友了啊——

**[晚安。]**

他笑了起来，又轻松又伤感。

* * *

隔日，月岛一整天都心神不宁。

他并没有自己想象的那样淡然。其实，他并没有对菅原抱有过欲望，原因不明——也许因为对方是前辈。有时候爱，是不包含欲望和攻击性的，仅仅和对方靠近一些就会感到舒心。或许爱本身就不包含那些。月岛从未幻想过自己压制着菅原、脱光他的衣服、插入他将他破坏——他没法对那个明晃晃、亮堂堂的前辈产生饱含暴力的情欲。喜欢对方时的月岛萤就像一个小孩，把强烈的自尊心抛到脑袋后面，只想尽情享受对方对自己的关爱。

然而，月岛萤依旧过分早熟了。这是今天早上他在家收拾明天要用的东西时发觉的。他想起，明天晚上的演出结束后就接近12点了，已经没有能到家的电车和公交运营了。以自己家到LIVEHOUSE的距离来算，打车回家菅原肯定会在到家前就破产。月岛几乎是确信明天晚上菅原会邀请他一起在外过夜，等到第二天早上再回去。可菅原为什么不提前说呢？

月岛几乎是不假思索地往钱包里放了一个安全套。事实上，他很想摇着菅原的脖子大声质问：你究竟有何居心？我可是刚刚对你告白，你真的明白邀请一个喜欢你的男同性恋一起住宾馆的含义吗？如果有女生给你告白，你也会这样邀请她吗？你就不怕我对你做些什么吗？难不成因为我是男人所以就不避嫌了吗？

菅原学长你究竟有何居心啊？

理性思考的话，月岛当然知道菅原并不是那样的人——可喜欢的感觉又何时和理性挂过钩呢？月岛不排斥和菅原进行什么亲密接触。菅原偶尔对他做出的亲密举动都极度有分寸，决不会让他讨厌。虽然从没说过，但月岛稍微有点喜欢去年IH比赛、菅原前辈上场时拿手刀敲自己头的那一下的。完全绷紧、因为劣势而沉重的身体就那样一下子放松下来了。那时的他想，这个前辈也许会什么神奇的魔法吧。

但那种身体接触，和接下来可能产生的身体接触已经不是一个级别的存在了。

亦或者，菅原正是知道他不会做出任何出格的事的。正因为什么事都做不出来，所以菅原才说他是“月岛小朋友”。你在小看我吗，菅原学长？

他克制着脑中膨胀的荒谬想法，打开书本想提前看看高二的学习内容，却没法专心；拿出了古生物图册、看着上面的远古苔藓，情绪也跟苔藓一样爬满了他的心神。最后他打开了电视，目不转睛地看着在海面上游荡的白鲸，在沙发上蜷缩，希望自己能和它们一样自由。

明天又该怎么办呢？月岛得不出答案。

最终他拿出手机，向一个东京的熟人求助道：

**[向对方告白后，对方没有明确拒绝，而且还邀请你在两天后一起出去玩，玩一种结束得很晚、最后有九成可能要在外面开房住的项目。该怎么办？]**

**[？？？？？]**

**[废话，干他啊！]**

他就不该向黑尾倾诉这些事的。

过了一会儿，黑尾好像终于恢复正常了：

**[阿w月ww谁这么倒霉会被你喜欢啊ww]**

**[不需要舌头的话可以捐给碳烤牛舌店哦]**

**[用人肉冒充牛肉我要告你消费者欺诈]**

**[喂给你自己吃的话应该就没问题吧。]**

**[喂喂……这是对前辈咨询恋爱烦恼的态度吗？！！]**

**[不是咨询，我只是单纯说一下而已。]**

**[喂，向我倾诉可是要收费的哦？温柔又热心的黑尾学长可不是你这种穷小子随随便便就能见到的哦？]**

**[你是银座来的陪酒小姐吗？]**

**[说正经的，他的态度不是很明确了吗？不排斥你是gay，不拒绝你的告白，这不就是想被你上又不好意思说吗？你还倾诉什么啊，赶快备好润滑剂和套子——]**

**[假如人人都能像黑尾前辈您这样没脸没皮的话那世界真的会单纯很多呢。]**

黑尾没回复他，在斗嘴中胜过对方的月岛怀着胜者的优越感继续道：

**[我想他应该是直男。至少是双性恋，总之绝对是喜欢女人的。这就是问题所在。他可能根本没有意识到这代表着什么。而我也并不打算和他谈恋爱，昨天告白只是一时兴起而已。]**

**[一时兴起wwww真是让人火大的直男杀手啊！不打算在一起的话，难道对方是高三毕业生？！]**

**[请就事论事。]**

**[那就说明我猜中了。挑这种毕业季告白真的好逊啊你www完全就是不敢面对对方的真心实意的胆小鬼嘛wwww毕竟对方得因为距离原因必须拒绝你了呢w]**

**[都说了我不想和他谈恋爱了。]**

**[但你是认真地喜欢他的吧？]**

月岛懒得继续回复了。黑尾也许不是最好的倾诉对象，但他是最合适的——他也是GAY，不会把这些事告诉任何其他人。而且最重要的一点是：黑尾和他在宫城的生活没有任何关系。他不用害怕黑尾涉足进他的生活里，不用害怕黑尾发现自己究竟喜欢谁。

过了一会儿，黑尾发来几条消息。

[ **让我猜猜看。应该是乌野排球部的吧，因为冷漠的阿月绝对不会接近其他的毕业前辈ww虽然也可能有其他垂涎阿月美色的男人想靠近你，但你一定会恶劣地嘲讽对方吧www** ]

月岛回忆了一下。他确实遇到过纠缠他的GAY，但那时月岛把对方的头踩在了脚下，还拍了些姑且能够威胁对方远离他的照片。

[ **嗯，当时我骂他是"恶心的饥渴公猪"。** ]

[ **草生 那也太可怜了吧wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww** ]

[ **咳咳，继续正题。你们队的三年级我全都认识……** ]

[ **是菅原吧。** ]

月岛看着最后那四个字不知道该怎么回复了。

[ **你不回复我就默认了。如果对方真是菅原的话，我的建议是，明天的约会，最好还是不要去了。** ]

[ **……理由呢** ]

[ **其实并不是你不想和他恋爱，而是你根本摸不透他的想法吧。他没有明确拒绝你，但也没有明确答应你吧。这样明天的约会完全会变成你的鸿门宴嘛。** ]

[ **这又和鸿门宴有什么关系？** ]

[ **因为追求无望的恋爱本来就是自寻死路。追求，接着只会狠狠受伤、狠狠失望吧，难道这就是你想要的？理性派月岛同学该明白这些吧。** ]

月岛沉默了一会儿。他想着菅原，想着黑尾身边的事情，又想到了日向。有的时候、虽然只有极少极少的时候，他会羡慕日向那种纵情燃烧着自己的生命的人类。他知道自己永远都无法成为那种人，成为那种人首先就得减少自己“多余”的思考，而他正好是时时都在思考的类型。他也更愿意过一种更普通的生活。

“理性的冷月”，别人给他起了这样的外号，而理性的冷月只想坚守属于他自己的小小一隅而已，并不想因为喜欢上别人就改变自己。对方不为所动，他就也不为所动。月岛认为自己应该什么都不想要的，但从昨天夜里开始他就克制不住去思索：假如菅原留在宫城上大学呢？假如他和菅原是同一届的呢？假如菅原也喜欢上他，想和他远距离恋爱呢？

别人都不知道理性的冷月也会时不时热血上头——他会想战斗到最后一刻，会想要狠狠受伤、狠狠失望。那又如何呢？谁又不在受伤、谁又不在失望呢？谁又不在燃烧自己的生命，难道谁会真正拥有永恒吗？

月岛拿着手机，深深呼吸。

他回复：

[ **可你不也是这样吗？** ]

[ **……** ]

[ **你 啊** ]

月岛没再回复，他们两人都陷入了沉默。月岛知道在手机对面的黑尾对孤爪研磨的情愫隐秘而深远，那是远超月岛想象的、复杂而漫长的感情，而黑尾永远都无法确定孤爪是否具有普通人类那样喜欢他人的能力。黑尾也处在自己的泥潭里。月岛很明白，今天黑尾忠告他只因为他更想忠告自己。他们都是没法放任自己去抓握无定形的泡沫的人。思虑过多，一点都不酷。黑尾放不下他已拥有的，而月岛……

月岛认为，如果不把永恒性理解为时间的无限延续，而是理解为无时间性，那么此刻活着的人，也就永恒地活着。

明天的事情，交给明天决定。

* * *

第三天下午，月岛吃完晚饭就出门了。他和菅原约好六点四十在车站见面，然后一起乘电车去那个遥远的LIVEHOUSE。月岛早到了几分钟，站在车牌下看到菅原远远走来。那副样子让月岛有些想笑；对方插着耳机，走路时踩着节拍一跳一跳，头顶那撮呆毛也随着步伐左右摇摆。不知道他耳机里究竟在放什么歌。

菅原走到他面前，取下耳机，立正站好，给他敬了个军礼。

“你好，月岛二等兵！”

“你好，菅原……军曹。军曹在听什么歌？”

“Nice Answer，月岛二等兵！我在听户川纯的昆虫军哦！”

“噗……”月岛捂着嘴笑起来。

“现在可是严肃场合呢，月岛不许笑啊。”菅原也轻快地笑了起来。

“演什么小品呢，菅原前辈。”

“哎呀，既然我毕业了，敬语就也放放吧，毕竟现在要一块去玩了嘛。叫我菅就好了。”

月岛没答话，有些不知所措。菅原也没有逼迫他，只是站在他旁边，两个人一起守望着远远驶来的电车，等电车进站停稳。他们先后上了车，坐在同一排，看向窗边暗下的天色。一起摇晃着，月岛戴上耳机听起了音乐，菅原也听起了自己的。透过窗子看到菅原的倒影时，其实他很想问：“你在听什么？”

快听完一张专辑的时候，他们到了。

他们走了一会，接着远远地看到了他们的目的地。事实上很明显，因为那里的门口蹲着、坐着、站着很多打扮奇特的男孩女孩。而他和菅原穿得非常不起眼。到门口后，菅原熟门熟路地领着他进门上了楼，拿着两张票换来了入场手环。

场地里黑乎乎的，只有一些红色灯光亮着，让他们能看清对方。现在还很早，里面的人不多，都三五成群地聚在一起。月岛看着菅原走过去打了个招呼，接着和场地里站着的陌生人聊起天。似乎他们是同一个网络社群的，之前就约定好在今天的演出里聚会。在他们之间，菅原的自称是SUGAR。

聊天时，那些奇特的男孩女孩也会看向他，因为没人能忽视他强烈的存在感。菅原向他们介绍起来，他们便拘谨地向他点点头。月岛不知道该怎么回应，最后只是欠了欠身。

又过了好一会儿，身边的人越聚越多。他看了一眼人群，便和菅原打了一声招呼，接着习惯性地向边缘走去——他不喜欢处在人群中。反正他也足够高，穿过层层人群看到舞台也完全没问题。

而菅原追着他，和他一起走到了边缘。

“月岛，你要站在这边吗？”他问道。

“菅桑不用陪我一起来啦，那边不是有你的朋友吗，和他们在一起玩呗。”

“我怎么可能把你一个人扔在这啊。”菅原回答得理所当然。

月岛便又沉默了。

他们便一起站在边缘。人越来越多，很快他们的前后都站满了人，而月岛也不想勉强菅原跟着他，便留在那里了。灯光点亮又熄灭，音响里播放着40年前日本的合成器音乐。等菅原最喜欢的那位女歌手抱着吉他、走上舞台时，立马爆发了一片欢呼。月岛注意着她没有穿鞋，光裸着双脚。接着乐队调音，吉他贝斯键盘鼓手也上到台前。等到音乐停止，灯光也骤然灿烂时，她在台上说了几句话。欢呼后，她自己的音乐响起。

菅原站在他前面，被周围的人挤着，紧紧贴在他的身前。强烈的吉他和鼓点，女人的声音像孩童也像哭泣，颤抖着童真着大喊出声。那些关于人生关于爱意的歌词，就连月岛也有一点点喜欢。菅原的脊背正贴在他的胸膛上，传递着人体特有的坚硬又柔软的触觉，头发也蹭着他的脖子和脸颊，暖呼呼，又酥麻麻。

“月岛还真是高啊。”菅原回头这么说，声音在音乐声下模糊听不清。他看到菅原的眼睛里映照着舞台上的光。

演奏强烈的音乐时，左右的人群又拥挤了起来，菅原在前面摇晃着，也享受着此刻。这不是月岛喜欢的风格。月岛热爱安静的、唯美的、贯彻季风的澎湃乐声，随风传至世界尽头，然后留在那里。他不熟悉这样强烈的关于爱的歌曲，也不熟悉这样的菅原。他在背后环住了高举双手欢呼的菅原的腰，以防两人被人群挤开；菅原没有回头，只是继续高举着拳头呐喊她的名字。就算几首歌后，音乐柔和了下来，没有人再拥挤，月岛也没有松开他。菅原没有反应，在其中一首歌中间，月岛突然看到菅原脸颊上有水划过的痕迹。

他流泪了。他没有推开他的手臂，他就这样被他抱着、靠在他身前。

在模糊的乐声下，他们轻轻摇晃着，拥抱直到所有音乐结束时。大喊“Encore”，也无法再一次唤回她了。演出场地里的灯被点亮，月岛从没发现时间流逝的速度原来会这么快。在周围的人散开的时候，他松开了菅原。

月岛问：“接下来我们去哪里呢，菅桑。”

菅原说：“你稍微等下我哦，我去和他们说说话。”

说罢，他就转身去找那些他在网上认识的同好们聊天去了。什么都没有改变。月岛走进角落，靠着墙壁，看着在这个小小的演出场馆里发生的一切。有些人向外走着，有些人呼唤着朋友，有些人也像他一样一个人站着，而菅原那边时不时传来几声夸张的大笑，几声“真的假的”“全国大赛诶”。月岛低下头玩起手机。他刷了刷推特，看到菅原发了一张照出两张票的照片。月岛点击转发，写下“玩得很开心”这几个字。

过了一会儿，这条被几个人熟人点了红心。

黑尾发来消息：[ **情况如何？** ]

[ **我不知道。** ]

[ **加油，祝你今夜搞到真的。** ]

[ **不可能啦^_^。** ]

过了好一会，菅原终于和那些朋友告别了。

“抱歉抱歉！让你久等了吧！”他边走过来边说。

“还好，不是很久。”月岛放下了手机。

“那我们走吧！”菅原心情很好的样子，说话时也神采飞扬。

月岛跟着他走出了LIVEHOUSE，终于忍不住问道：“可我们该怎么回去？现在公车和电车都停了，打车很贵不想让菅桑破费这么多……”

“嗯，我之前也想过这个问题了，所以带来的预算就多了一些。”

“什么？”

“月岛拿着这些钱去住旅店吧，里面还包含明天的车费，应该没问题的！”菅原从钱包里拿出一张大额日元对他说。

“等等，不是，那你呢？难道不住旅店吗？”月岛有些语无伦次。

“哈哈，我打算走回去啦！深夜穿越城市这种事早就想试试了，只是以前没机会而已。”

月岛震惊地看着菅原在黄色路灯下的脸。

“可是，这很危险……”

“不要小看我作为运动部一员的实力哦！如果遇到危险我一定会迅速跑去警察局的！”

菅原笑的很自信，看向无人街道的眼神里全是跃跃欲试。月岛震惊地一度失去了语言，他只能看着菅原，试图从菅原的表情里找到开玩笑的痕迹；然而他失败了，菅原是认真的。一波奇异的感情涌起——无论如何，无论怎样，站在他面前的可是菅原啊。当他期望着无聊又普通的同床共枕时，菅原却期望着一场刺激又漫长的深夜冒险。

“那我先帮你找找宾馆吧，把你安置好我再按照谷歌地图走回家~”

菅原说着便向前走去，而月岛拽住了他。他不解地回头，而月岛颔首道：“不用了。我和你一起吧。”

“真的吗？！”现在换菅原震惊地看着他：“你不用觉得我会遇到危险就勉强自己陪我哦？我可是自愿走上这条荆棘之路的哦？！”

“噗，荆棘之路……”

“真的，月岛，不用陪我的，我只是自己突发奇想、一时兴起而已。你不要有什么奇怪心理负担，我就是想自己走走这条路试试而已。”

“可我也是自愿的啊，菅桑。”

“真的吗？”

“真的。”

“啊，那就……”菅原的表情有些困惑。

月岛点了点头。

他说：“那我们就先去自动贩卖机那里，买点补给品吧！”

“补给品……”

菅原算是同意了两人同行。他兴致勃勃地走向马路对面、树立着自动贩卖机的地方，在过马路前回头道：“我想了一下，这种路程有同伴一起走，应该会开心许多吧！”

“也许吧。”

月岛跟在他身后，给黑尾发了一条消息。

[ **变成午夜清纯同性交游了呢。** ]

[ **午w夜w清w纯w同w性w交w游www你们能不能行啊** ]

[ **无所谓。我很开心。** ]

他们走上了漫长的回家路。导航说要步行23公里，但他们一点也不害怕这个距离。经过经年累月的长跑训练，他们已不会再害怕任何漫长的路途了。已经接近12点了，路上没什么行人，空荡荡，只有马路上呼啸而过的车辆。菅原借给了月岛一只耳机，两人一起听着歌，播放的是月岛最喜欢的Sigur Rós的那张无名专辑。空旷和孤独在耳机和街道中呼啸，他们也一度沉寂。

“真是漫长的一夜啊。”菅原突然感叹道。

“是吗。我觉得这一夜过得很快……”

“诶？为什么？”

“不知道。仿佛还没反应过来，一晚上就过去了。”

“这不是还没过去嘛，我们还在路上呢。”

“我知道。”

“小学时，总觉得时间过得那么慢，上课时怎么都熬不到下课的时候，上学时怎么都熬不到放学的时候，开学后怎么都熬不到放假的时候。而现在，感觉高中三年，就在我的眼前呼啸而过，没有留给我任何喘息的余地。好像在突然之间，我就毕业了，要离开家乡去上大学。为什么会这样呢，月岛？时间的长短为什么会随着主观感受而改变呢？”

“……”

“我听说，在老人眼里，一年时间会像一个星期那样迅速溜走。时间穿过老人的世界，什么都留不下。”

“我过去看过一个说法。是说，如果一个人在短时间内接收大量新信息的话，主观上的时间感受就会被拉长，在不停更新的信息中，甚至会觉得十分钟会有半个小时那样长。同理，如果一个人一直接触些他熟悉的、喜爱的、按部就班的事物，时间就会汹涌的流走，自己甚至意识不到时间流逝了。”

“那么，今夜的月岛，是在接触你熟悉、舒适的东西吗？所以才会觉得时间过得这么快。明明是第一次看这种演出吧。”

“因为让我熟悉的、喜爱的，并不是那场演出，是你。”

“……”

“……”

他们两人沉默地走了一会儿。也许现在沉默才是最好的语言，月岛想。就在刚刚，他脑子发热，再一次说出了喜欢；然后就像他预料的那样，没有得到任何回音。明明和预料中一样——却还是克制不了难过的感情翻涌起。为什么最后感到难堪的人却是他自己呢？他自问着。在告白前，月岛的耳边一直作祟着恶劣的声音，一直在他耳边悄悄说：去告白吧。去告诉他你喜欢他，然后让他感到无所适从、无法面对，让他难堪，让他感受一下一直以来的你的心情；在他心中留下深刻的印象，让他十年、二十年都无法忘记你这个乖戾的后辈；不需要他喜欢你，不需要他应和你，只要他记得你，听到你。但是为什么最后感到悲伤又难堪的是他自己呢？怀着恶劣的意图做某事果然会受到因果报应吗？

他真的值得被人喜欢、被人爱吗？月岛不知道。他不知道假如菅原也喜欢他、回应了他的话，他还会不会继续喜欢对方了。也许他并不爱菅原呢，也许他爱的只是自己的幻影呢？菅原会喜欢他吗？还是说菅原只喜欢那些歌曲？

“月岛，我们赛跑吧！”

走了一会儿后，菅原突然对他说。

“……啊？”

菅原停了下来，转过身，抓住了他的手，接着条件反射般地说了一句：“啊，好冷。”

月岛被这突如其来的触碰惊得瑟缩了一下，本来想条件反射地收回去的，却被菅原紧紧地握着。菅原直视着他，手心温暖，而他逃避着。菅原就像一阵春天的暖风，捉摸不透，无所定型。

太近了。

但也别离他太远。

他握着月岛的手抵在了自己胸前，低声道：“我们赛跑吧，跑到前面的路口，怎么样？”

“……可是为什么？”

“就当我突然日向附体了吧。”

“可我并没被影山附体啊。”

“你该明白的吧，月岛。”

“……”

“我不想让你伤心。抱歉，月岛。我真的一点也不想让你伤心……”

“请别再说下去了。从一开始我就说过了……”

“别再爱我了，月岛，不要再爱我了，因为我不懂爱。别再爱我。”

“……”

“我曾想象过，如果我要恋爱，一定是轰轰烈烈的、要将整个身心都奉献出去的那种。一定是极端的、脆弱的、暴力而激烈的。前两天我本来想了许多有理有据的、客观现实的拒绝理由，我把它们列成了表，想要交给你，当做对你的心意最隆重回应，我想让你平静地接受。我希望你不要因此恨我。”

“……”

“但是列完后我却发现，那些理由没有一条是不能克服的。距离，年龄，你所不了解的我的本性，那些都是借口；没有一条是不能克服的，没有一条是决定性的理由。我不知道……我不知道……”

月岛低声道：“只要说，你并不喜欢我，不就够了吗。”

“抱歉，月岛。抱歉……”

菅原松开了他的手，低下了头。

月岛看着他的发旋，迟疑地给了他一个拥抱。

他们最终还是没有像日向和影山那样在深夜的大街上奔跑起来。两个人只是继续并肩同行着，走在漫长的回家路上。月岛惊异地发现自己已经冷静下来了，持续在心底沸腾的爱意，仿佛已经化作了泡沫，四散了。残留下的是一种空旷的忧郁，从心脏起始，顺着他的血管，一点一点爬向他的肌肉，爬向他的汗毛和指头。菅原依旧在他旁边，轻轻抿着嘴，目视前方。月岛知道，他们之后还会是好朋友，还是前辈和后辈，他们之间的友情和快乐，也许也并不会因此改变。

月岛知道。

他问：“为什么人类总是会感到孤独呢？明明拥有了家人，朋友，伙伴，为什么还会打心底里感到孤独呢？”

“也许，是因为这种孤独感永远也得不到真正的满足吧。”菅原轻轻回答。

“人类真是贪心啊。”

“毕竟我们拥有意识的那一刻，就是开始孤独的那一刻啊。”

“只有当我自己不再是我自己的时候，才能获得解脱吗？”

“是啊，也许直到死亡那天呢。”

“那么，孤独的人也许不是可耻的。”

“噗。”这回是菅原轻笑出声了。

“是啊。”他说。

* * *

他们在孤独的城市里慢跑起来，跑过电线杆和路牌，硬生生地跑过了这23公里，然后在他们过去告别过的那个岔路口分开，向自己家里走去。到家后，月岛悄悄地打开门溜回到自己房间，整个人摔在了床上，甚至连澡都懒得洗。他拿出手机，给黑尾发：

**[我失恋了。]**


End file.
